Die Suche The Search
by Cornflower
Summary: Clarice wird von ihrer Vergangenheit gebeutelt und entschließt sich diese zu BewältigenClarice is very confused about her last meeting with Dr. Lecter, she decides to visit him and to set things clear second fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Teil 1

Draußen stürmte es und gelegentlich konnte man den Wind durch die Fenster wehen hören. Es zog sich, wie eine Nebelsäule durch die Zimmer, am Bett vorbei, über die Couch und schließlich in die Küche, wo er schließlich Clarice Starling umfing und ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen ließ. Clarice drehte sich zur Seite und schaute in Richtung Wohnzimmer hinaus aus dem Fenster, tief in die schwarze Nacht hinein. Die Bäume bogen sich unter dem Sturm und die Äste knacksten als sie brachen und gegen die Fenster schlugen.

Ihr Blick verlor sich in jener Dunkelheit und ihre Gedanken drifteten zurück, zu jenem Ort, der ihr Leben in den letzten Tagen veränderte. Dr. Lecter hatte sie mit ihren Haaren an den Kühlschrank geklemmt in weiser Vorhersicht, dass sie ihn nie freiwillig gehen lassen würde. Doch womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte war der Kuss. Er war so menschlich, dass es ihr das Herz zeriss. Konnte ein Mörder von so vielen Menschen wirklich Emotionen empfinden, ja womöglich einen Menschen lieben oder diese ihm zeigen. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr dass der Kuss die erste emotionale Reaktion Lecters in den letzen Jahren war, abgesehen von jener Berührung während der Inhaftierung. Vielleicht nicht der Wille sie zu Küssen, aber das Gefühl ihre Lippen zu spüren. Sie hatte ihn gehen lassen, in jener Situation, eingeklemmt an einem Kühlschrank was blieb ihr schon anderes übrig. Trotz allem was passiert war wird sie genau dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Das FBI wollte die Sachlage nicht einsehen, nein sie brauchten einen Sündenbock für die verpatze Aktion. Mitlerweile hoffte sie sogar, dass Lecter weit weg war damit das FBI keinen großen Erfolg feiern konnte, und sie endlich wieder normal ihre Arbeit machen konnte ohne andauern mit den Lecter Files konfrontiert zu werden. In diesem Moment machte es einen lauten Knall und der Wind drang so stark in die Wohnung ein, dass er die ganzen Papierblätter und Zeitungen, die sich auf dem Sofatisch befanden durch die Luft wirbelte. Clarice schüttelte , wie aus Trance erwacht ihren Kopf und rannte zum Fenster um fest zu stellen, dass ein Ast die Fensterscheibe zerschlagen hatte und der Wind dadurch ins Wohnzimmer bließ. Laut fluchen machte sie sich an ihrer kleinen Kommode zu schaffen und schob diese vor das kaputte Fenster um vorerst den Luftstrom zu unterdrücken. Dann bewegte sie sich auf den durcheinander gewehten Haufen von Blättern zu um diese zu ordnen. Dabei schaltete sie den Fernseher an und hörte auch promt einen Bericht der Klatschpresse über die Vorgänge am Chesapeake. Sie machten daraus eine Geschichte von Beauty and the Beast. Völlig frustriert schaltetet sie den TV wieder aus und widmete sich nun voll und Ganz dem Ordnen der Losen Blätter. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, fiel ihr sofort der letzte Brief von Dr. Lecter ins Auge. Der Verzweiflung mitlerweile nahe stand Clarice auf und setzte sich auf das gegenüber stehende Sofa. Ihr Blick fassungslos auf das Schriftstück gerichtet, nicht davon abweichend sprach sie leise zu sich: „ Das geht zu weit, egal was ich tue, ich muss an ihn denken, sehe in vor mir oder stolpere über ihn, dass ist ja schlimmer als Teenager der vor Verliebtheit nicht mehr ein und aus weiß…" Eine Stille legte sich über ihre Gedanken und ja sogar der Wind schien aufzuhören zu wehen. Plötzlich war Ruhe eingekehrt, da war das Wort gefallen und alles schien sich in sich aufzulösen und von einem riesigen Magneten angezogen zu verstummen. Flüsternd sprach sie weiter, ja vorsichtig um dieses Vakuum nicht zu zerstören." Ist es das was mich quält, nicht zu wissen, was ich für diesen Menschen fühle, einen Serienkiller, einen der nur mein Leben verschonte, dem ich mehr bedeute als ich eigentlich möchte. Ich muss Frieden schließen mit meinem Gewissen und mit meinen Gefühlen, und das ist ein Problem bei dem mir mein ganzer rationaler Verstand nicht helfen wird. Es gibt nur eine Lösung um mein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden…" Daraufhin, schloss Clarice die Augen, als ob sie alle ihre Kräfte sammeln würde und machte sie blitzartig wieder auf. Sie starrte nun auf den Absender des Briefes. Es gab nur 3 Möglichkeiten, wo sich Dr. Lecter sicher aufhalten konnte. London, Deutschland oder Spanien. Aus dem Bauch heraus entschied sich Clarice für London. Jetzt ging alles sehr schnell. Sie schrieb eine Kündigung an das FBI Büro, und buchte einen one way Flug nach London über Internet unter falschem Namen. Sie war sich im Klaren, dass alle ihre Handlungen ab jetzt irrational verlaufen würde, doch dies schien ihr die einzige Möglichkeit zu Sein ihr Gefühlsleben wieder unter Kontrolle zubekommen.


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie bereits am Flughafen einzig und allein mit einem Rucksack bewaffnet. Ihre Pistole würde sie nicht brauchen, ab gesehen davon wäre sie mit einer erst gar nicht ins Flugzeug gekommen. An Board hörte sie die Nachrichten und war erstaunt, dass die Presse bereits von ihrer Kündigung wusste. Anscheinend musste es einen Maulwurf geben. Das bedeutet, dass sie höchst vorsichtig agieren musste um nicht ihr und Dr. Lecters Leben zu gefährden.

Amüsiert und bestärkt in seiner Vermutung vernahm Dr. Lecter die Nachricht von Clarice Kündigung beim FBI. Trotzdem fragte er sich, was wohl die Wandlung in Clarice ausgelöst hatte. War etwas vorgefallen, was ihm entgangen war oder war einzig und allein die Zeit gekommen für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Wohl wusste der Doktor um ihren inneren Kampf, doch war sie bis zuletzt nicht in der Lage gewesen ihn unbeschadet zu überstehn. Unabstreitbar freute er sich auf eine Neue Begegnung und auf die Möglichkeiten die sich aus ihr eventuell ergeben könnten. Auch ihm war nicht entgangen, dass er ihretwillen ein wenig Selbstkontrolle eingebust hatte. Er wagte jedoch erst gar nicht diese Einbuße zu analysieren, da er zu einem Ergebnis kommen würde, dass er sowieso für ausgeschlossen hielt. So ließ er diese Frage offen und konzentrierte sich eher darauf, wie er Clarice finden könnte.

In London angekommen, miete sich Clarice erst einmal in ehemaliges Schullandheim ein, das von Preis und Leistung her stimmte. Immerhin hatte sie ihr eigenes Bad und einen Ofen im Zimmer. Viel einzurichten gab es nicht, da ihr Gepäck recht spärlich war. Als sie die kargen Wände betrachtete fühle sie komischer Weise eine Befreiung, sie konnte atmen und fühlte seit langer Zeit sich zu Hause. Dies vier Wände gaben ihr mehr Freiheit als ihre Wohnung es jemals hätte tun können. Aus dem einfachen Grund, da sie nicht mit Erinnerungen verknüpft waren. Draußen begann es zu regen und trotzdem entschied sie sich einen kurzen Trip zur Porto Bello Road zu machen. Sie dachte an Merry Poppins als sie die Straßen hinauf und hinunter lief, immer an den alten Läden vorbei. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, wie von Geisterhand gestoppt schaute sie eine alte Londoner Fassade hinauf zu einem Balkon aus dessen Fenster Klavierspiel zu hören war. Mitlerweile völlig durchnässte ließ sie ihre Gedanken schweifen und befand sich wieder am Chesapeake. Als sie damals unter Morfiumeinfluss war, hörte sie in ihren Träumen genau die gleiche Melodie, sie wagte es jedoch nicht aufzustehen und nachzusehen…" Madame, Kann ich ihnen helfen" rief eine Frauenstimme, ihr gegenüber an der Einganstüre stehen zu. Clarice schaut zu ihr herüber und bemerkte erst jetzt das der Regen sich verstärkt hatte. Schnell lief sie zu der fremden Frau hinüber und fragte wer denn dort droben wohnen würde. Ein gewisser Dr. Lombardi würde dort seit ca.1/2 Jahren wohnen, bekam sie zur Antwort. Er würde öfters spielen, hätte aber keine Kontakte zu anderen Mitbewohnern des Hauses. „ Hatte ich ihn etwa schon gefunden" dachte sich Clarice, wohl wissend das wenn, dies ein 6er im Lotto wäre. Die Vorstellung war so unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sie auch gleich beiseite legt und sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Dr. Lecter war dieser kurze Besuch wohl weislich nicht entgangen und wunderte sich sogleich, ob sein Versteck nicht etwas zu offensichtlich war oder ob Clarice einfach einen übernatürlich guten Instinkt hatte.

Zu Hause angekommen, ließ Clarice sich erst einmal ein Bad ein und hängte die nassen Kleider zum Trockenen über ihren Schrank. Sichtlich durchfroren stieg sie in die heiße Badewanne und tauchte mit dem Kopf unter. Ihre Augen wanderten wieder nach oben an die Decke und sie verlor sich in Gedanken. Damals hatte er sie auch gewaschen, ebenfalls in einer Wanne. Trotz des starken Morphiums kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und Clarice musste sich fragen ob sie ihm wohl gefallen hatte. Je länger sie nachdachte desto mehr Einzelheiten vielen ihr wieder ein. Er hatte sie sanft hinein gleiten lassen immer wachsam, dass ihr Kopf nicht unter Wasser gelangte, wie bei einem Kind das man vor dem Ertrinken schützen möchte. Er hatte ihr erst den Rücken gewaschen, dann den Bauch und dann ist er zu ihren Brüsten gekommen. Auch sie hatte er gewaschen, wobei er dies gründlicher tat als notwendig. Sie glaubte sogar ihn tief atmen zu hören. Ihren Unterleib hatte er ausgespart, anscheinend hätte ihn das zu viel Kraft an Selbstbeherrschung gekostet. Durch ein Klopfen an der Tür aus den Gedanken gerissen, wickelte sie sich schnell ein Handtuch um den Körper und ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. Der Hausbesitzer war gekommen um sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen. Als er feststellte, dass es seiner neuen Untermieterin an nichts fehlte ging er wieder. Clarice schritt daraufhin zum Bett um sich nur noch fallen zu lassen und bis zum nächsten Morgen zu schlafen.


	3. Chapter 3

Teil 3

Punkt 8 Uhr wachte Clarice auf, sichtlich ausgelaugt vom gestrigen Tag tappte sie erst einmal ins Bad um sich den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Anschließend hob sie ihren Kopf um in den Spiegel zu schauen. Tief in ihr eigenes Anlitz versunken dachte sie nach: „ Ich bin hier, ohne Job, ohne viel Geld und nur mit dem Wunsch Dr. Hannibal Lecter zu treffen um mich mit ihm auszusprechen – welcher Teufel hatte mich gestern eigentlich geritten? Ok, ich bin verrückt aber vielleicht finde ich dadurch zu einem neuen Leben, das dankbarer ist als das im FBI. Armer Jack Crawford, ich hätte auf ihn hören sollen als er meinte ich solle Dr. Lecter nicht in meinen Kopf lassen, oder besser Scheißkerl, er wusste genau wie gefährlich Dr. Lecter ist." Durch das unüberhörbare brummen in ihrem Bauch, merkte Starling dass es wohl besser wäre erst etwas zu essen und sich dann danach den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie drehte sich um, ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank holte eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt heraus und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Nach dem Frühstück entschied sie sich London mal am Tage zu besichtigen. Sie holte sich einen Stadtplan und schrieb sich für die nächste Woche Tagespläne zusammen. Das Geld sollte ungefähr für zwei Wochen reichen, danach müsse sie sich wohl oder übel einen Job suchen. Sie fühlte sich so frei, dass sie gar nicht mehr das dringende Bedürfnis hatte Dr. Lecter ausfindig zu machen, sondern wollte erst einmal die Europäische Kultur näher kennen lernen.

Der Abstand zu Amerika und ihrer Vergangenheit schien Parallelen aufzuweisen.

Heute stand neben einer Stadtrundfahrt ein Theaterbesuch an. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass das wirklich sie war. Aber um Lecter besser verstehen zu können müsste sie auch seine Gepflogenheiten analysieren. Diese Kleine Ausrede missbrauchte sie dazu um sich ihr ersten Kleid zu kaufen, das sie am Abend anziehen würde. Es war im Renaissance-Stil aus beiger Baumwolle und passteperfekt zur Aufführung. Das Stück hieß 'La vita nuova' von Dante uns spielte im großen Opernhaus.

Am Abend versuchte Clarice zum ersten Mal ihr Gesicht zu schminken, was ihr trefflich misslang und nach unzähligen Versuchen beließ sie es schließlich bei einem einfachen Lidstrich. Sie stieg in ein Taxi und ließ sich zur Oper fahren. Dort angekommen, nahm sie sofort ihren Platz ein, schaute ein paar Mal durch den großen Raum und freute sich auf die Aufführung.

Dr. Lecter entging keine einzige Bewegungen von Clarice, sie bewegte sich so unbeholfen in ihrem Kleid, dass jeder sichtlich erkennen konnte, dass sie 'Neu' war in jenem Kreis der Operngänger. Sichtlich amüsiert überlegte Lecter wer wohl mehr Applaus verdiente, die Schauspieler auf der Bühne oder Clarice, die trotz ihrer Unsicherheit den Mut hat sich etwas anzusehen wovon sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte. Jedoch hatte sie Potential bald unauffällig durch die Reihen zu gehen und als einer der Seinen anerkannt zu werden.

Mit einem wohlwollenden Schmunzeln auf den Lippen lehnte er sich zurück und beschloss das Stück in vollen Zügen zu genießen und vielleicht hinterher Clarice einen Besuch abzustatten.


	4. Chapter 4

Teil 4

Das Stück war atemberaubend und Clarice versuchte diese wunderbare Erzählung auf ihre Beziehung mit Dr. Lecter zu übertragen. Sie fühlte sich so bewegt, dass ihr zum Schluss einige Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Horizont erweiterte und eine unbeschreibbare Leichtigkeit über sie herein brach. Hatte sie eine romantische Ader oder fand sie diese Liebe zwischen den Protagonisten so unerreichbar schön, dass sie es bereute nicht ebenfalls so geliebt zu werden? Sie wusste es nicht, das einzige was sie wusste war die Tatsache, dass sie einen familiären Geruch in ihre Nase aufnahm, den sie jedoch nicht zuordnen konnte.

Sie beschloss einen Teil des Weges mit dem Taxi zu fahren und den letzten Rest zu gehen. Als sie ausstieg war die Luft recht kühl und ein leiser Wind wehte. Die Straßen waren leer und nur ein paar wenige Laternen erleuchteten die Straßen. An den Hausfassaden bildeten sich lange Schatten und die Blätter in den Ästen raschelten. Sie ging die Straße herunter zu ihrer kleinen Pension und blickte derweil immer wieder gelegentlich nach oben zu den Sternen. Ihr Blick schweifte dann wieder zu den Lichtern der Laterne und schließlich wieder auf die Straße. Das ging so lange bis sie vor ihrer Pension stand. Sie drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um und betrat ihr kleines Zimmer. Es war dunkel und das Licht funktionierte nicht, „So ein Mist, die Sicherung ist wohl herausgesprungen" dachte Starling und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und begann ihre Schuhe auszuziehen. In dem Moment spürte sie einen Luftzug auf ihrer Haut der von einer Bewegung ausgehen musste. Es war noch jemand in ihrem Zimmer. Schnell sprang sie auf ihre Füsse und versuchte sich in der Dunkelheit zu orientieren. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Vollmond war und zog blitzartig die Vorhänge ihres Fensters zur Seite. Da stand er, in einem schwarzen Anzug, die Haare glatt nach hinten gekämmt und mit Augen die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Er war wohl heute Abend auch aus gewesen. Mit leicht gesenkten Kopf fragte sie sich ob er alleine war oder ob seine Begleitung entweder draußen auf ihn wartete oder ob er sich ihrer schon entledigt hatte. Dieser Gedanke zauberte Clarice ein lächeln auf die Lippen und sie sagte in ruhiger und tiefer Stimme: „Well, hello Dr. Lecter" Ihm waren ihre Gedanken wohl nicht entgangen und so entgegneter er ihr: „Guten Abend Clarice und Nein ich bin in keiner Begleitung" Er stand vollkommen im Mondlicht und seine Erscheinung glich einem Gespenst das Clarice verfolgte und nicht mehr los zu lassen schien. „ Es war eine wunderbare Oper, wollten sie mich besuchen um mir entgangene Einzelheiten zu erläutern oder weshalb schleichen sie sich in mitten der Nacht in mein Zimmer und jagen mir einen gehörigen Schrecken ein?" Sie bewegte sich ein Stück vom Fenster weg und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen,ohne jedeFurcht konnte sie das tun, und ob gewollt oder nicht, fand sie diesen Moment unheimlich erotisch.

„ Falls ich sie erschreckt habe so verzeihen sie mir das bitte, ich hatte mir größte Mühe gegeben keine Geräusche zu verursachen"

Mit einem frechen Lächeln entgegnete sie ihm: „ Von Voyeurismus steht aber nichts in ihrer Akte, oder sollte ich mich da verlesen haben."

„ Hmm Clarice Dinge ändern sich" entgegnete er ihr mit dem gleichen Lächeln.

„ Haben sie die Sicherung herausgedreht?"

„ Mögen sie die Dunkelheit nicht?", entgegneter er ihr schnell.

Clarice fühlte wie ihre komlette Unantastbarkeit zu bröckeln begann und ihre Gefühle immer mehr Besitz von ihr ergriffen. Der Raum schien förmlich vor Elektrizität zu bersten, trotzdem schien kein Licht, obwohl die Luft voll davon war. In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie sich noch nie in einer solchen Situation befunden. Stellte man die Fakten zusammen, Schöner Abend, Mondlicht, lange Bekanntschaft alleine mit ihrineinem Zimmer, so konnte der Abend nur mit Einem enden. Wie um diesen Gedanken zu zerschlagen, legte Clarica ihren Kopf für einen kurzen Moment nach link und blickte Lecter von unten aus an. Dann hob sie ihn wieder und ging auf ihn zu. Entschlossen nichts mehr zu denken sondern alles auf sich zu kommen zu lassen, blieb sie kurz vor ihm zum stehen. Nur einen Finger breit von seinem Körper entfernt schaute sie ihm tief in die Augen und sagte: „ Warum sind sie hier Doktor?" Ihr Atem blies über sein Gesicht und er erwiderte den Blick. Es schien als würde er sie halten ohne dabei von seinen Händen gebrauch machen zu müssen. Sie standen nun beide im Mondlicht und Clarice Haare schimmerten darin. Lecter hielt seinen Kopf leicht schief und atmetet den Geruch von ihren Haare ein. Als er die Luft wieder entweichen ließ sagte er ganz ruhig mit einem leichten lächeln auf den Lippen „ Um sie zu sehen".

Da standen sie nun, so nah, dass beide die Hitze des anderen spüren konnten.

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Türe und der Vermieter schrie durch die Türe hindurch, dass das Licht nun wieder gehen würde und dass sich wohl einer an der Sicherung zu schaffen gemacht hätte. Clarice lachte beherzt auf und versuchte mit ihrer Hand hinter Dr. Lecter an die Wand zu kommen um den Lichtschalter zu betätigen. „Wollen sie das wirklich?", drang es an ihr Ohr, worauf sie sich vom Lichtschalter abwendete und zu ihm blickte. Durch diese ruckartige Bewegung verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und kippte frontal auf ihn, wobei auch er das Gleichgewicht verlor und beide mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden landeten. Er lag unten und sie über ihm mit beiden Armen auf dem Boden abstützend, die Haare in sein Gesicht fallend und ihr Unterkörper auf seinem. Sie lachte verlegen und fand diese Situation doch auch amüsant. „ Und nun Clarice?" drang eine ebenfalls amüsierte Stimme an ihr Ohr.

„ Jetzt spielen wir ein Spiel, wer länger als 30 sek. von dem Anderen zu Boden gedrückt wird muss ihm einen Wunsch erfüllen ok?" Mit einem verführerischen Grinsen bejahte Dr. Lecter das Angebot. Sie stellten die Frist auf 30 min, sollte bis dahin keiner Gewonnen haben galt das Spiel als unentschieden. Nun ging es los, Dr. Lecter versuchte zuerst Clarice von sich runter zu bekommen, doch das schien schwerer als geplant. Sie hielt seine Hände fest über seinem Kopf zusammen und hatte seine Beine mit ihren umschlungen, ihr Unterleib drückte seinen zu Boden und er war in einem Schwitzkasten. Diese intimen Berührungen ließen ihn trotz aller Selbstkontrolle nicht ganz ohne Regung und so spürte Clarice zwischen ihren Beinen einen gewissen Gegendruck, überrascht durch diese Tatsache löste sie ihren Griff an seinen Händen. Diese Gelegenheit nutze er aus und befreite sich aus ihren Griff, packte sie an den Schultern und versuchte sie auf den Rücken zu schmeißen. Sie sprang daraufhin auf und rannte hinter das Bett. „ Das war nicht fair" zischte Clarice vom anderen Ende des Bettes.

„ Ich bedaure es zutiefst meine Liebste, aber dafür sind allein Sie verantwortlich" entgegnete Lecter. Seine Erektion war sehr gut im Mondlicht zu erkennen und auch sie spürte ebenfalls ein Verlangen zwischen ihren Beinen. Nach einigen Runden um das Bett entschloss sich Dr. Lecter die Abkürzung über das Bett zu nehmen. Erschrocken rannte Clarice zum Sofa und wieder zurück zum Bett. Doch Lecter war schneller, er packte sie von hinten und warf sie auf das Bett. Clarice mit dem Kopf in den Kissen und den Armen nach oben gezogen spührte sein Gewicht auf ihrem Rücken. Wie ein Raubtier das sich auf seine Beute legt, senkte Dr. Lecter den Kopf um seinen Mund an ihren Hals zu bringen. Clarice lag ganz still, tief atmend und seine Hitze spürend auf dem Bett. Sie roch seinen Schweiß, konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spühren, seine Zunge die den Selben zu lecken begann. Sie bekam Gänsehaut und ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich völlig erregt an. Dr. Lecter schien es nicht anders zu gehen, seine mittlerweile ausgewachsene Erektion drückte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Er atmete schwer, seine Hände lösten den Griff und strichen über ihre, seine Zunge umspielte ihr Ohr und dann wieder runter zu ihrem Hals. Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und mit einem Schwung drehte sie sich unter ihm, nun lag sie unten und er oben. Ihre Beine umpfingen seine Hüfte und hielt sie fest. Mit ihren Händen versuchte sie seine Schultern zu packen, was ihr aber nicht gelang.

In einem wilden gefuchtel gelang es ihm dann ihre Hände wieder nach oben zu ziehen und sie dort fest zu halten. Dies tat er mit einer Hand, mit der Anderen balancierte er sich aus.

Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und strich ihr mit seiner rechten Hand über das Gesicht. An den Wangenknochen vorüber hin zu ihrem Mund, über ihre Lippen, runter zum Hals und zu ihrem Dekoltée. Clarice verfolgte seinen Blick, wie er über ihren Körper wanderte an ihrem Busen blieb er stehn. Als Reaktion Darauf drückte sie ihre Oberschenkel fester zusammen, worauf er tief einatmete und sie anlachte. „Wussten sie, dass sie wunderschön sind wenn sie erregt sind?" hauchte er. Clarice errötete, über seine Aussage an sich oder über das Bewusstsein, dass er ihre Erregung riechen konnte, wusste sie nicht. Seine Hand streifte ihren Busen, durch den Stoff konnte er ihre harte Brustwarze spüren. Er fühlte wie nahe er daran war seine Beherrschung zu verlieren, doch er wollte diesen Augenblick genießen. Seine Hand strich weiter nach unten zu ihren Beinen. Ihr Kleid hatte sich bis auf die Oberschenkel hochgeschoben, so dass ihre Strapse zum Vorschein kamen. Dieser Anblick allein hätte schon gereicht um einen Erguss bei ihm auszulösen, es kostetet ihn sein letztes bisschen Beherrschung diesem zu wiederstehen. Er schluckte und atmete tiefer, als seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine kam. Clarice Unterleib hebte sich ungewollt um seine Berührung zu empfangen. Er strich über ihre Oberschenkel und schaute sie daraufhin mit einem lustdurchzogenen Blick an. Clarice wusste, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab, und sie wollte es auch nicht. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und löste ihre Beine von seiner Hüfte, worauf er ihre Hände losließ. Ohne ein Wort beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie auf den Mund. Der Kuss hatte etwas unbedarftes, ja sogar etwas scheues, erst als Clarice ihn erwiderte und ihre Zungen tanzen wurde er tiefer und sinnlicher. Es war als hätte er um ihre Erlaubnis gebeten. Seine Hände öffneten ihr Kleid, zogen es von ihrer Schulter und legten ihren Busen frei. Er küsste ihn und leckte an ihrer Nippel, während er sich seine eigene Hose auszog. Clarice schlüpfte aus ihrem Kleid und Dr. Lecter bemerkte zu seiner Verwunderung, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug. Er legte sich so zwischen ihre Beine, dass seine harte Erektion ihren Kitzler berührte. Clarice stöhnte auf und zog ihm sein Hemd über den Kopf. Ihre Hände spielten mit den Haaren auf seiner Brust, bis sie sich schließlich hinter seinem Nacken verschränkten und ihn zu sich zogen. Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen und es war der Moment als sie ihren eigen Kampf aufgab und sich nur noch von diesem Gefühl leiten lies, das sich so gut anfühlte. Sie küsste ihn, wild und leidenschaftlich, als er in sie eindrang. Sie öffnete ihre Beine und bewegte sich mit seinen Bewegungen, empfing seine Stöße und legte ihren Kopf in seine Hände als er sie fickte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie kam und ihr ganzer Körper schüttelte sich als würde sie von einer schweren Last befreit werden. Hannibal genoss jeden Augenblick in dem sie sich vor Lust bewegte. Als er ihre Muskeln um seinen Schwanz kontrahieren spürte stieß er noch ein wenig heftiger und es kam über ihn wie eine Welle, die alles mit sich mitreißt. Clarice schaute ihn dabei an, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und war völlig verloren in seinen Gefühlen. Sie konnte jedoch sehen wie er ihren Namen flüsterte und von seinen Lippen lesen als er sagte dass er sie liebe. In einem Zustand völliger Lostgelöstheit hatte sie etwas gesehen, was er ihr wohl nie bewusste gesagt hätte. Clarice schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf in die Kissen. Damit war die Frage beantwortet ob Dr. Hannibal Lecter Gefühle hatte. Ja er hatte sie, wenn auch tief in seiner Seele versteckt.

Erschöpft brach er auf ihr zusammen, seinen Kopf neben ihrem. Sie gab sich und ihm ein paar Minuten bevor sie anfing seinen Kopf zu streicheln und sein Gesicht mit Schmetterlingsküssen zu liebkosen. Ja sie liebte diesen Mann, stärker als sie je geahnt hätte.

Hannibal drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und fing ihre Küsse mit seinem Mund.

Beide lachten und seine Augen tanzten. „ Und nun?" fragte Clarice,„ wer hat gewonnen?"

„Ich denke es ist unentschieden", antwortete Hannibal.


End file.
